


Cómo se siente viajar

by Deiv17



Series: Fútbol One Shots [11]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiv17/pseuds/Deiv17
Summary: Sergio encuentra a Fernando en medio de las  alcohólicas aventuras del equipo de España.





	Cómo se siente viajar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [how traveling feels like](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215383) by [sirnando](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirnando/pseuds/sirnando). 



Fue en Italia, en Sicilia, o algún otro país diferente a España, donde el sol brillaba con igual intensidad, pero el alcohol sabía más dulce. Un país más turístico. Sergio nunca había sido bueno en geografía.

Fernando estaba en el grupo de miembros bastante nuevos. Era un chico de pelo rubio como la playa, sentado en la esquina, con mechones de pelo metidos detrás de las orejas. El tipo de persona de cuya nariz se pelaba luego de quince minutos de exposición al sol. Sergio lo había notado, pero nunca surgió la oportunidad para presentarse personalmente. Por supuesto que la ceremonia oficial del «saludo con la mano» había sido liderada por Del Bosque el primer día, pero Sergio siempre procuraba tener sus propias ceremonias de presentación en privado.

La oportunidad llegó el tercer día de entrenamiento, cuando Pepe y Alonso recomendaron ir a un bar. ¿Por qué? Nunca necesitaban una razón para celebrar junto a las botellas de alcohol extranjero. Sergio nunca necesitaba cuestionarlos porque siempre era el tercero al mando en el bar, ordenando, sirviendo, los empleados incluso le decían que dejara de servir. El _whisky_ recorría sus dedos luego de derramarlo e intentar limpiarlo inocentemente con las palmas de sus manos. Había pelusa pegada a sus dedos de la servilleta con la que Iker había intentado limpiar a Sergio. La música no era lo bastante fuerte como para ahogar sus voces, y Silva gritaba en los oídos de todos, preguntando por qué «los jodidos italianos solo bebían esa marica mierda azucarada» mientras chupaba el extremo de la única botella de Svedka que pudo encontrar. Iniesta se la arrancó de los dedos, y miró con una expresión de disculpas al cantinero, quien la tomó devuelta.

Fernando no parecía tan dedicado como el resto. Estaba sentado en la parte más oscura con Juan, quien giraba su cabecita salvajemente por todo el lugar, observando, transmitiéndole sus nuevos descubrimientos a Fernando. Todo lo que recibía en respuesta era una sonrisita, Sergio se dio cuenta. Estaba llevando a cabo su propia investigación, aunque sin compartirla.

En un momento, cuando Piqué estaba bebiendo del ombligo de Cesc y Juan decidió que valía la pena levantarse para tener una experiencia cercana, Sergio tomó su oportunidad para deslizar un taburete al lado de Fernando, quien revolvía su gaseosa con una cereza al marrasquino cuando le preguntó:

—Entonces, ¿qué tipo de pálida especie española eres?

Fernando lo miró por primera vez, sus ojos enfocados en las migas de papas fritas en las comisuras de la boca de Sergio.

—Juego en Inglaterra.

Sergio arqueó sus cejas en gesto de exagerada aprobación.

—¿Así que al parecer no estás acostumbrado a este tipo de clima? —Arrastró un poco las palabras, pero todavía eran relativamente coherentes. Se había limitado para así poder recordar más de esta interacción. Le importaban profundamente las primeras impresiones.

Y, por lo visto, Fernando estaba evidentemente entretenido en ese momento, pues sonreía con satisfacción a los ojos avellanas de Sergio.

—Me fui de España hace un año, apenas es tiempo suficiente como para olvidar el calor.

—Aun así, hete aquí, —Sergio resopló e intentó cruzarse de piernas. Fernando enderezó la espalda cuando comenzó a inclinarse, alejándose de Sergio—, en un bar en medio de Italia, con quemaduras de sol y una gaseosa. —Lo que decía no tenía sentido, pero Fernando se rio de todos modos, y concordó diciendo: «Supongo que tienes razón».

—¿Por qué alguien querría irse de nuestro maravilloso país?

—Estaba cansado del mismo escenario. Necesitaba algo nuevo. —Observó a Sergio observar el resto de la multitud. Ruidosa, desaliñada, ocupando más espacio que el necesario.

Permanecieron en silencio. Y entonces:

—Así que ¿a qué sabe Inglaterra? —Fernando lo miraba de manera inquisidora, gotas de sudor acumulándose en su frente.

—¿Qué? —Sergio no repitió la pregunta ni esperó una respuesta. Él mismo lo saboreó.

Y para que conste, Inglaterra sabía a jarabe de maíz con sabor a cereza, sal española y hojuelas de labios agrietados. Simple y, aun así, un sabor que seguía refrescando el recuerdo de toda esa noche.

***

Iker estaba sobre Sergio, poniéndose el reloj alrededor de la muñeca, cuando Sergio abrió los ojos lentamente. Sacudió su cabeza con pereza.

—Ahm... —Sergio se giró hacia el otro lado de la cama. Notó que Fernando ya no estaba.

—Se fue hace como una hora. Se tropezó con tus zapatos y entonces se disculpó con ellos. —Iker comenzó a abotonarse el collar. Sergio se incorporó.

—No le digas a nadie.

—¿Cuándo le he dicho a alguien? —Y se fue sacudiendo su cabeza con decepción.

Sergio encontró a Fernando en su propia habitación. Juan se había ido.

—Oh, Dios, Iker estuvo ahí esta mañana. Me dijiste que no lo estaría. No puedo dejar que alguien sep… —Sergio puso su dedo índice en los labios de Fernando.

—Iker nunca cuenta. Nadie más lo sabrá. —Reemplazó su dedo con sus labios y Fernando gimió antes de rodear el cuello de Sergio con sus brazos. Le dijo que más de eso podría convencerlo de volver a España.

***

Fue idea de Xavi celebrar esa noche otra ronda de nada en la playa. Más espacio, menos cosas que romper, una caminata más larga al bar. Excepto que Pepe y Xavi siempre estaban un paso adelante en la evolución que todos los demás, y trajeron mochilas de licor en botellas plásticas de agua. Una para todos. Xabi tenía curitas pegadas por toda su mano, en los lugares en que los vidrios rotos lo habían cortado, indicación de un paso atrás en la evolución, pues decidieron que era mejor servir el alcohol la noche previa, antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de volver de las nubes.

Sergio decidió respetar la preferencia de Fernando de mantenerse al margen, pero también satisfacía su propio deseo de privacidad. A nadie le importaba como para notarlo, ni siquiera Juan, quien había descubierto en Cesc un amigo y lo seguía a todos lados, y también comenzó a beber de diversas partes del cuerpo.

Había arena en el trasero de Sergio, arena que se rehusaba a admitir. Se retorcía sobre la toalla mientras Fernando hablaba sin parar acerca de uvas genéticamente modificadas en el vino italiano. Había sido interesante los primeros tres minutos, pero ahora los ojos de Sergio estaban un poco sobresalidos. El nudo en su garganta seguía moviéndose cuando tragaba. Detuvo a Fernando en medio de una frase, se dirigió cojeando hacia la multitud y regresó con dos botellas de agua llenas de un líquido que olía a vino. Quizá era vino mezclado con cerveza. Quizá ninguna de las dos. Pero Sergio se lo bebió a tragos y miró de manera burlona a Fernando, quien estaba estudiando la botella.

—Acabamos de hablar de cuán relativamente poco saluda… —Pero Sergio se la arrebató de las manos e inclinó la cabeza de Fernando antes de meterla en su boca.

***

Sergio recogía conchas para Fernando. Por borracha absurdidad y por admiración. Su demostración infantil de adoración. Las conchas no tenían huecos, y Sergio, frustrado, la golpeteaba con las cuerdas de sus pantalones cortos de baño, sin obtener resultados. Fernando se las quitaba de sus dedos apretados y las curioseaba antes de ponerlas en sus bolsillos. Prometió que las mandaría a perforar profesionalmente cuando volviera a casa. Unas cuantas cayeron por huecos que Fernando no sabía que tenía. Pero Sergio estaba demasiado concentrado en el atardecer en los ojos de Fernando como para notarlo.

El resto del equipo, o se había quedado dormido en la arena, con las narices enterradas en granos de arena que eran aspirados por sus fosas nasales, o yacían ebrios cerca de las olas. Nadie se molestaba en apartar a los dormidos excepto el último sobrio, Iker. Fernando había estado demasiado ocupado dibujando historias en el pecho de Sergio mientras tarareaba.

Fernando durmió de nuevo en la cama de Sergio esa noche. Iker se había mudado amablemente al balcón después de que Sergio le hubiera dicho con voz de borracho «vete al diablo». Fernando sonrió como pidiendo disculpas. Y habló sobre caballeros en pantimedias y tacones chinos, sobre peces perdidos en anémonas de mar y algas marinas, pollos alérgicos a huevos, españoles con problemas de alcohol, agotó cada tipo de cuento de hadas en que pudiera haber pensado en la playa. Pero Sergio se acurrucó a él en la cama, tomó su mano con pereza y la puso en sus abdominales. Sacudió su cabeza en señal para que Fernando comenzara. Así que ahora eran conejos con una obsesión poco sana, con rosales de espinas, y un Iker que llenó sus oídos de papel higiénico.

***

Habían sido uvas y baños en aceite de oliva, pasta ilegal, traseros llenos de _baguettes_ , vino que te hacía vomitar, y un Pepe que cantaba en los canales de Venecia. Una vez el entrenamiento, diez veces el entretenimiento de todos los que lanzaban pedazos de papel con sugerencias de qué hacer esa noche en el sombrero de fieltro recién comprado de Pepe. Había sido una pelea de puños, enfrente de una catedral mal iluminada, entre Busquets y Villa por el último broche de pizza que ambos querían comprarles a sus novias. Puyol estaba grabando, Sergio les lanzaba dólares tras de los cuales Fernando corría frenéticamente y los juntaba. Era Sergio jurándole a Fernando que se estaba drogando con el olor de la lasaña que emanaba de las ventanas de hogares privados. Entraron juntos y a tropezones al hotel después de que Fernando por fin cediera dos noches antes de que tuvieran que irse, y se bebieron cuatro botellas del genio mágico de Pepe, el nombre acuñado de Albiol. Era Fernando dibujando estrellas en el techo de la habitación del hotel con un lapicero al que se le acababa la tinta, mientras que Sergio hacía sus propios dibujos rojos en la pelvis de Fernando.

Y ahora, el día en que tenían que irse, todos tomaban chupitos de vino que extrañarían solo por puro simbolismo nostálgico, sus propias vides metafóricas, similares a aquellas con las que habían subido a ventanas, las que se habían enredado en los cuellos de Fernando y de Sergio. Había sido soportable cuando el vino los conectó a los dos, pero la realidad de la vida había vuelto con furia, y cortó la cuerda verde en dos. Los ojos de Sergio saltaron, le costaba respirar. Fernando pretendía no escuchar los comentarios de Sergio sobre Inglaterra.

Su vuelo se había retrasado debido a relámpagos y truenos.

***

Se prometieron interactuar todos los días, aunque Sergio fuera terrible respondiendo, una característica que todos conocían, pero por Fernando tendría la vibración de su teléfono implantado quirúrgicamente en su muñeca. Fernando le aseguró que eso no iba ser necesario.

El vuelo los llevó a España, conectando vuelos esperados por aquellos que jugaban internacionalmente. Sergio puso la mano de Fernando en su pecho, y la boca en su cuello, sobre la pared de un cubículo de baño. El olor a cloro y desatascador sucio era mucho menos romántico.

—En verdad no tienes que irte —había murmurado Sergio trabajando la mandíbula de Fernando. No obtuvo una respuesta, así que lo recibió de forma optimista como una posibilidad.

Fernando había mirado por la ventana de su asiento, toqueteando la piel que se caía debajo de sus ojos, en la dirección relativa en que no veía, pero sabía que Sergio estaba ahí, con su cola de caballo recogida hacia atrás, demasiado apretado.

***

Era oportuno al responder las videollamadas en que Fernando presionaba sus dedos en la pantalla, contra la forma de la sien de Sergio. Le indicaba a Sergio exactamente en donde poner la suya. Siempre tomaba un poco más tiempo que lo satisfactorio, pero Fernando había sido criado para tener una paciencia de oro, y había desarrollado una tendencia para perdonar a Sergio. La imagen era usualmente granulosa. A veces los labios de Sergio eran transportados más debajo de su barbilla o hacia el lado derecho. Y Fernando grababa el concepto en su cabeza mientras le decía a Sergio sobre cómo su bronceado desaparecía. Sobre cómo la lluvia lo atacaba. Cómo no podía dibujar estrellas en su techo porque era una casa rentada. Que había comprado lasaña congelada, pero estaba aguada, rancia, nada por lo que valiera drogarse. Que la única playa que tenía era el margen de polvo a lo largo del río que arrastraba peces muertos. Ahora era menos que un margen, más del ancho de un hilo.

Una vez, cuando sorbía un vaso de agua con gas y sentía olas de meditaciones filosóficas ingenuas aparecer en él con las burbujas, le dijo a Sergio a través de la pantalla por qué eligió Liverpool. Que tenía que ser indumentaria roja, debía serlo, para recordarle a España al menos en cierto grado. La conexión fallaba, pero Sergio atrapó un tercio del corazón que Fernando le abría. Tampoco había sido nunca un entusiasta de la literatura.

***

Le tomó cuatro meses a Fernando al fin comprender la idea de invitar a Sergio a Inglaterra. Sergio le había intentado enviar indirectas ocasionalmente, si solo fuera debido a que en verdad no se preguntaba jamás por las condiciones climáticas que Liverpool era propenso a tener. Pero Fernando solo parloteaba sobre los patrones de nubes estacionales sin recomendarle a Sergio que fuera a experimentarlas de primera mano.

Fernando le comunicó que tenía unos días libres, que Sergio debería esforzarse por hacerlos disponibles también. Y aunque había un dos por ciento de probabilidad de que pudiera ir, Sergio era experto en solucionar situaciones que no estaban a su favor.

Llegó dos días después con unos pantalones cortos y una camisa. Subestimó el frío del que Fernando le advirtió, pero Fernando tenía una manta esperándolo en su auto. Nunca sobreestimaba las subestimaciones de Sergio. Ninguno de ellos quería permanecer dentro, aunque afuera estuviera oscuro como boca de lobo. Sergio tropezaba con sus pies mientras caminaba detrás de Fernando. Agarró sus hombros para recuperar el equilibrio.

Se sentaron bajo el puente de un parque. Fernando hundía los dedos de sus pies en el riachuelo. Sergio estaba a su lado, tosiendo en un cigarrillo. Se negó cuando Sergio se lo ofreció.

—Asma.

Sergio inhaló con torpeza, balanceándolo entre su dedo medio y anular. Cayó en el piso cuando tosió bruscamente.

—Estética.

Fernando puso sus ojos en blanco pero tomó la varita ardiente y la puso entre sus dedos, aspiró, y lo agarró como los dientes mientras tragaba el humo. La colilla ardiente iluminó la sonrisa de Sergio cuando se acercó y se lo arrancó de los labios. Lo tiró al agua y besó a Fernando con la boca abierta. Le dejó soplar el humo en su garganta.

***

Se habían escondido una noche en la parte trasera del metro. Se sentaron en el piso, acurrucados, junto al tipo que vendía broches hechos a manos con tapas de botellas. Sergio había insistido en comprar algunos. Se consiguió el pene. Fernando, el trasero. Y los abrocharon en las camisas del otro en un ataque de risitas calladas, tuvieron que levantar la sábana en la que estaban envueltos y las chaquetas, y Sergio se pinchó con el trasero. Pero Fernando había puesto una servilleta sucia en la pequeña gota de sangre. Besó la zona para quitar el dolor.

Sergio había estado observando a Fernando preocuparse por él intencionalmente. Sus labios fruncidos, la arruga entre sus cejas, los dedos que se agitaban buscando frenéticamente la servilleta. Fernando había hecho contacto visual con él después de que la herida fatal fuera atendida, estaba sorprendido por sus pupilas dilatadas y no le hizo caso al sonrojo después de que Sergio lo siguiera mirando fijamente.

—¿Qué, Sese? —Murmuró con media sonrisa porque Sergio estaba sonriendo.

—Dios, te amo.

Las palabras se anidaron en los flequillos de Fernando. Le hicieron cosquillas en los labios hasta que formaron una sonrisa que Sergio trazó con su pulgar. Habían pasado su parada hace dieciséis cuadras, y rentaron un cuarto de hotel desocupado por la noche porque Fernando no tenía la menor idea de dónde estaban.

***

Sergio se había ido, le dijo a Fernando que no estaba seguro de si regresaría porque sentía su piel palidecer después de solo dos días. Consideraría encontrarse con él en Austria; sin embargo, era una elección que ambos sabían que no tenían.

Pero mantuvo su promesa. Se reunió con Fernando y el resto del equipo entre salchichas austriacas y barriles de cerveza con los que celebraron competencias. Sergio siempre ganaba, siempre era acogido por el alcantarillado fuera de los bares mientras Fernando masajeaba la parte baja de su espalda. Entre los palacios y los castillos, los ladrillos y la argamasa, que Sergio le prometió a Fernando que construiría algún día. Y así fue. Hasta cierto punto. Con las sábanas y almohadas y la única silla que tenían. Y Fernando estaba convencido de que ninguna realeza había sido venerada tan históricamente como Sergio lo hacía con él, en el espacio claustrofóbico, sobre un piso pésimamente alfombrado.

***

Compraron collares de conchas a juego en la tienda de una oscura calle lateral que parecía que vendía más que recuerdos. Era de temática playera, con loros de yeso colgando del techo, arena cubriendo las encimeras, y toallas regadas al azar por la baldosa, que cubrían huecos en el piso para que nadie los pisara y se torciera el tobillo. Protección de responsabilidad. Sergio había revisado mientras Fernando pagaba.

Le divertía a Fernando cuando Sergio le preguntaba por qué tenían que ser conchas. Algo que había sido tan vital para él en las playas de Italia, ahora no tenía sentido en las playas artificiales de Austria. No recordaba nada cuando Fernando lo evocaba, pero usaba el collar por necesidad metafórica.

Se habían bañado juntos en Italia. Burbujas de jabón, las sobras de la champaña que Sergio agregó, y algunas tarjetas coloridas de negocios rasgadas como confeti. Sergio tenía una colección en su gaveta de cuando salían. Una bomba de baño hecha por él mismo que no le causaba rasquiña a la piel de Fernando, pero lo dejaba sintiendo un poco tieso por el azúcar cristalizada de la champaña. Sergio se había sentado entre las piernas de Fernando, desplomado de manera que su cabeza descansaba en el pecho de Fernando. Los dedos de sus pies se contoneaban. E incluso cuando estaba ebrio, descuidado, exhausto y apenas era coherente, se acordó de recordarle a Fernando que encendiera el agua. Rasgaba temblorosamente las tarjetas y siempre chocaba contra el agua en vez de deslizarse lentamente. Su puntería había sido terrible dos veces y, dio contra la entrepierna de Fernando.

Pero Austria no les ofrecía una bañera. Solo una ducha de alta tecnología que tenía botones en lugar de una manija, y puertas por las que Sergio juraba que podía ver, tenían que serlo, pero solo vería la silueta borrosa de Fernando cuando entraba.

Aunque eso no los detuvo. No impidió la recolección de Sergio, o que Fernando tomara todas las toallas excepto una y las metiera en las ranuras de la puerta de la ducha. Sergio creó un tapón improvisado con una media que metió en el desagüe. No era lo mismo, pero se sentaron salpicando en el charquito que pudieron hacer hasta que las toallas estuvieron sobresaturadas con agua. Sergio observó su confeti fluir por el drenaje mientras Fernando limpiaba el desorden.

***

Iker aseguraba que nadie sospechaba nada cuando Sergio le preguntaba sobre los chismes a los que ahora solo se ponía al corriente periódicamente. Pero, de todas formas, preferían sentarse uno frente al otro en una mesa en vez de sentarse uno al lado del otro. En primer lugar, a Sergio le gustaba observar a Fernando jugar con sus guisantes. Sonreía cuando Fernando se sonrojaba porque había notado su mirada fija en él. Segundo, en medio de la necesidad de tocarse el uno al otro todo el tiempo, era extremadamente difícil hacer que los muslos se juntasen de manera no sospechosa. Alguien podía darse cuenta de una pierna estirada anormalmente, o de dos sillas que estaban más cerca que la distancia de un pie promedio. Sin embargo, Fernando estaba asombrado de que nadie hubiera pensado en preguntarles por qué tenían que volverse a poner los zapatos cada vez que se levantaban de la mesa.

Ya que no había playas en las que bañarse, Pepe y Xabi encontraron un callejón semiabandonado para que todos ellos se vinieran. Iker les había prohibido totalmente que entraran a bares. Estaba concurrido, pero solo tomó veinte minutos para que la mayoría estuviera flotando demasiado alto en nubes de algodón de azúcar como para prestar atención a alguien que sudaba por el cuello.

Navas descubrió que si raspabas piedras blancas en las paredes de ladrillo, dejabas una marca. Un grupito, que incluyó a Sergio, comenzó a dibujar, a murmurar incoherencias sobre cómo la obra de arte de cada uno recreaba la de Gaudi, la de Picasso, y la del artista callejero que vendía caricaturas a quienes pasaran temprano ese día. Pero Sergio no quiso dibujar a su propia interpretación, y se giró para redibujar las historias que Fernando le había contado hace cerca de un año. Fernando estaba de pie junto a él, de costado, cabeza recostada en el ladrillo, observando la lengua de Sergio asomarse por su boca al concentrarse, y pedía de vez en cuando la aprobación de Fernando. Estaba impresionado por el nivel de detalle que Sergio recordaba, considerando que no había conocido cuál era su nombre por un enorme periodo de tiempo.

***

Cuando Fernando se estaba quedando dormido, se sentaba a horcajadas sobre Sergio y lo forzaba a cargarlo por todos lados. Sus labios presionados en el cuello de Sergio, una de las manos de Sergio alrededor del muslo de Fernando, la otra asiendo su trasero. Fernando era pesado, Sergio se esforzaba por alcanzar las cosas, porque un Fernando adormilado significaba un muñeco de trapo sin fuerzas. Abrazarlo con más fuerza no creyó proveer al menos alguna forma de alivio para Sergio. Solo hasta que Sergio gruñó «Bebé, por favor, necesito bajarte» al oído de Fernando. Solo entonces Fernando pretendía no escuchar y apretaba su agarre. Sergio solo se reía en voz baja, sin ceder al cansancio.

Era un concepto que se le ocurrió más tarde en Italia y lo repitió desde el comienzo en Austria. Apenas habían dejado sus cosas en el suelo cuando Fernando ya estaba tocando el brazo de Sergio, alistándose para saltar. Y Sergio, sin importar si estaba absolutamente agotado, cargaba a Fernando hasta que todo lo que podía sentir era un ardor en sus brazos, y Fernando comenzaba a retorcerse porque sus uñas estaban clavándose en su piel. Ahí fue cuando se agachó frente a la cama y colapsó en ella, Fernando todavía sosteniéndose como un koala. Habían pasado ya diez veces, Sergio había estado manteniendo la cuenta mentalmente.

***

Un día antes de su partida, Sergio le dijo que quería un corte de pelo. Fernando lo había mirado con horror en los ojos. ¿Un corte de pelo? ¿Sergio decidió al fin cortarse las mechas aceitosas que siempre atacaban los ojos de Fernando y goteaban sabe Dios qué en las mejillas de Fernando cuando Sergio se inclinaba sobre él? Imposible.

Pero era verdad. Quería algo nuevo, algo fresco. Y Fernando asió sus mejillas, lo atrajo hasta que sus narices se estaban casi tocando y asintió.

—Sí, córtatelo, por favor, pero no hasta que estuviera junto a él para hacerlo.

¿Cuándo? En Suecia. Se lo cortaría en Suecia.

**Author's Note:**

> Si quieren que traduzca algo o escriba algo, sobre una situación y/o una pareja en específico, pueden comentarlo o enviarme un mensaje a mi correo, que está en mi perfil.


End file.
